


Third Door on Left

by ed_doggo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Party Games, Romantic Fluff, Teen Crush, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed_doggo/pseuds/ed_doggo
Summary: Both Gabe and Dean were the older brothers, so they always had to bring Cas and Sam to the parties with them. And that was how Sam met Gabriel: in the middle of drunk college kids.Three years later and they'd still go out together, although Sam was the only one in high school. In one of the parties, Cas and Dean left earlier, and that was Sam's big chance.





	Third Door on Left

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [out of the closet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869853) by [RottenKidNextDoor (PortalofWords)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalofWords/pseuds/RottenKidNextDoor). 



> Attention: some dialogues were based on tumblr prompts!  
> Good reading! Please leave kudos or comments, they'll make me very happy!  
> ;)

"Me and Cas are gonna leave for a bit. Do you think you can take care of yourself for an hour?" Dean asked, stepping out of the house and towards the car.  
  
"Can't you guys just leave me at home? This party sucks." Sam asked as he got up from the couch and followed his brother.  
  
Even though Sam had a beer or two, he wasn't much of a party dude, he liked staying at home.  
  
"Not really, man. I don't think we'll be near home anytime soon." The older brother chuckled, holding his boyfriend's hand.  
  
"Gabriel must be in the back with his friends. If you need a ride home, you can talk to him, there's no problem, just check if he drank or smoked first." Castiel gestured in his way into the car and sat down in the passenger seat.  
  
Sam nodded in agreement, watching the two go down the street on the Impala '67. The Winchester planned to stay on the red couch in the living room of that unknown house (ignoring the couple that would be making out next to him or the drunk dude who probably fell asleep on him). Yet he decided to sit on the front stairs and enjoy the silence. Although the noise of the party was loud even outside the house, it was muffled by the familiar voice Sam heard.  
  
"Oh, boy. You're alone, aren't ya?" The blonde laughed, sitting besides the teen in a very relaxed way.  
  
"Yes, Gabe. You... Are you stoned?" The question was followed by a silly laugh, which Gabriel thought was lovely.  
  
"You talk like a nerd sometimes, Samsquatch. But you know I don't smoke, and though a beer wouldn't hurt, I gotta take ya' home since our brothers got horny together..." There was a moment of silence between them after Sam chuckled. "A friend's gonna play 'Seven minutes in heaven', wanna join in? It won't be fun without you there."  
  
Before Gabe could rethink his last sentence, Sam's heart was already beating faster and his face turned red. Looking at his dark sneakers while hugging his knees, the brunette murmured an "yup", which made the friend laugh at his embarrassed pose.  
  
"Come here kid. You'll like it, trust me." Gabriel cut his laugh off and gave Sam a hand, leading him to the girl's bedroom, where they would play.

***

"You basically just spin the bottle and like, go to the closet with the next person the bottle ends up on. Simple as that." The girl smiled and rolled it to Gabriel, who was sitting in front of her. "You first, trickster."  
  
Gabriel gave her a sarcastic smile and spinned the plastic water bottle on the ground. 'She can't even drink beer? She's that young?' He thought to himself. The blonde boy was pretty chill with the game. He wouldn't mind kissing the people in that circle, they were good looking and/or drunk, so no bad memories and no regrets.  
  
Sam on the other hand was feeling desperate as hell. Since Gabe held his hands and asked him to play a kissing game with him, the Winchester was ready to go crazy. Every single time the bottle landed on him his heart would skip a beat.  
  
He simply believed they wouldn't do anything, because Gabriel was 'not into him', which was a big freaking lie. Even Cas knew how his brother loved the nerdy comments from the tall one, or how he started watching 80's movies just so they could talk more.  
  
"Sammy!" The older boy called, waving his hands in front of Sam, who woke up suddenly.  
  
"Me? Re-really?" He looked down at the bottle and whispered a 'fuck...' as he shut his eyes.  
  
"Hey man. Let's get in there first, and then I'll help ya calm down. 'Kay?" Gabe offered, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. Sam agreed and got up, getting inside of the closet first.  
  
As the blonde got inside too, he heard the other kids yell and laugh. 'This is really big. Who needs this much space?' Sam whispered to himself.  
  
"I know, right? I thought they were cheap but I guess they just don't like breaking glass or something." Gabe answered, crossing his arms. There was an uncomfortable silence in there.

Sam was quiet. Way too quiet. He was shy of course, but not next to Gabe. He loved his stupid jokes and his cute laugh. Loved how he treated him as the most beautiful person in the world ('after Jake Gyllenhaal, of course' Gabriel's words, not Sam's. He was more of a 'Daniel Radcliff' guy). He loved his looks. He loved his smart-ass brain. He--  
  
"You ok kid? Is everything fine?" Gabriel asked, his voice sounded worried as he turned the lights on. He would have to ask that girl later about why her closet had not only one, but two freaking lightbulbs, yet for now, focus on Sam. He really thought the boy would faint or something. "Do you wanna talk?"  
  
Sam's hands and back were sweaty, he felt the butterflies in his stomach turn into wasps and his voice break. The light was weak, yet he could see every feature of the older Novak's face. That's it. That was his chance. But it really wasn't how he expected to be. He always thought it would be in a nice park, watching the sunset as they held hands.  
  
"I should have told you a long time ago." Sam felt shivers down his spine and his face go red again, his hands shaking a bit and his eyes shut. "I’ve been waiting for a long time and I might never get another chance to say this."  
  
"Sammy, if you're going to tell me you're a serial killer, it's really not a good time." Gabriel said jokingly, even though it really wouldn't be a good time. The girl that started the game was the Sheriff's daughter, so...  
  
"It's not that!" Sam sighed, looking Gabe dead in the eyes. "I'm in love with you, Gabe. I've always been, at least ever since I heard your voice for the first time. And I kinda just... really wanna kiss you."  
  
Silence strikes once again. The lights were getting weaker and the place was getting darker. No sound coming from the outside, and on the inside just two boy's hearts beating like they were on a rollercoaster. Sam waited for punches or a "sitcom-like" laugh track when Gabriel's lips pressed against his.

  
It was his dream coming true. He felt the blond hold one of his hands and hold his chin up. Dang it, Gabriel was a great kisser! He made Sam feel like he was flying.  
  
"I'm so happy. I’ve wanted this for so long." Sam relaxed as he laid against the wall, with Gabe's head resting on his chest.  
  
"I'm happy you're not a serial killer." Gabriel joked, looking at their hands together. "I love you too Samsquatch."  
  
Gabriel looked up and went for another kiss. He smiled as he felt Sam's arms around his waist, pulling him closer, while he placed his hands on Sam's cheeks.


End file.
